


Sweet Delusion

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Villains United
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catman considers that teaming up with Catwoman might be better than trying to kill her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Delusion

It was bound happen sooner or later, Catman thought to himself. Now that he’d taken up residence in Gotham, it was just a matter of time before his path would cross Catwoman’s. After all, there were a finite number of cat-themed objectives and sooner or later they were bound to run into each other.

A smile came to his face. Maybe he could afford to share a little. Maybe if they teamed up, they could take down the Bat and the city’s treasures would be theirs for the taking. Catwoman already had a better track record than he did when it came to Bat-evasion. If she could run interference… oh, this had possibilities!

If only he hadn’t wasted so much time trying to kill her in the past! Why, they should have been natural allies. Well, if _he_ was prepared to forget what had gone before, she probably would too. Especially when he was offering her a chance to work with a man of his intelligence and skill. She’d be lapping milk out of his hand!

Catman was whistling as he pulled on his suit and thought about where he’d be most likely to encounter her.


End file.
